fanfictionhalofandomcom-20200215-history
Battle of Pompeii
This is a Maverick Article Pompeii is the new Harvest... We all know too well what happened after Harvest fell. Do not let this colony go down to the Empire. History Pompeii while remaining distant from all forms of warfare for the past two and a half decades fell under attack of the Balaho Empire in 2568. The battle for the planet lasted only twelve short hours and the UNSC was able to successfully repel the enemy fleets. Unlike the usual pace of conflicts with the Balaho Empire Pompeii recieved only one fleet of sixty eight ships. The thirty three UNSC warships and five defense platforms were expecting a large supply of reinforcements to arrive and so ordered for reinforcements. This mentality on part of the UNSC is thought to have won the battle with the loss of only twelve warships. ODST While the Navy defended the planet from orbit a few ships were able to slip past defenses. Most Balaho Ships remained over the city of Martel however a select few began landing operatoins in the farm occupied outskirts of the city. The Balaho Empire was using the same tactic used Battle of Kale , secure a landing area and keep pumping in reinforcements. It is still unknown why the Empire did not send reinforcements to the planet after the initial fleet. The UNSC ordered ODST soldiers to be dropped in farm lands to locate and destroy landing sites developed by the empire. It is thanks to the work of the ODST forces that a landing ground was not permitted to the Empire. It is expected that if the Empire had been allowed to land invasionary forces that while the battle would have been won, the city of Martel would likely not have survived the ground invasion long enough for troops to be landed and fortified. ODST Squad Nine - Thanos Farms Squad twelve was a team of five who were dropped in the western outskirts of the city in the farming districts to locate and dismantle an Imperial landing site. The team landed in the literal farm of the Thanos family. Thanos Acres was one of the medium sized farming families and grew mainly potatoes, tomatoes, wheat, and Harnets which were an indigenus form of cabbage and onion. The ODST team crashed and landed in the Potatoe fields just near Thanos Manor. Upon arrival the ODST's spotted an Imperial scouting party, likely moments away from the declaring the farm area a suitable landing site. The ODST team opened fire and terminated the team. Jackson Thanos owner of Thanos Acres opened his home up to the ODST's, before accepting a large sqaudron of fighter pods arrived at the house. The ODST's rushed indoors and the family inside along with the ODST's retreated to the basement as the house was sprayed in continuos fire. The ODST's were able to draw the fire of the pods at one side of the house long enough for Mr. Thanos, his daughter Hailey, and his nephew Fray to get to the car. The youngest nephew, Icarus was unable to make the escape as the Pods redirected their fire. A beam of the house collapsed and flattened one of team twelve's members. Icarus grabbed the soldiers rocket launcher and fired two shots at the pods hitting one. The pods focussed back on the team and reigned continues fire on the house. The ODST team was now responsible for Icarus, they ordered him into the deceased ODST's suit and talked him through the suits main functions. An ODST, Randal applied the camo-mod on Icarus's suit and the rest of the team repeated the act. Team nine was able to escape the house as it burned and fled into the woods nearby. The team came aross a small drop ship landing base and were prepared to set multiple charges before team leader, Dawn ordered a no-go. A larger landing base was inevitably close by and much more vital than a small base. If they blew this area the entire region would be crawling with bad-guys. Best to let this one go in order to get close to the big one. The team moved on, stealthed. Finally arriving at the larger complex Icaus was partnered with Randal and Joseph to set charges along the left flank. The other two ODST's would set the charges along the right. While Icarus's team was setting their charges an Unggoy tripped and fired his carbine which flickered off of Icarus's shields. The team scrambled but were subdued by a field of angry Unggoy. The team allowed itself to be taken captive. Once Dawn noticed she blew the charges hoping to destroy the two cruisers which were landed. Instead only one cruiser was destroyed and Icarus's team was stuffed into the surviving cruiser as it lifted off. The remaining half of squad twelve had to remain behind and fight off the abandoned Imperial forces. Aboard the Unggoy cruiser the soldiers were able to free themselves. The two ODST's were seperated from Icarus. Randal and Joseph went to the hanger and while fighting forces, Joseph set and detonated a powerful charge. The ship began to sever but the ODST's were on oppostie ends. Joseph ordered Randal to retrieve the civillian and that he would find his own way home. Randal ran through halls along the now falling cruiser. Icarus emerged from a corner with multiple needler shots still stuck into his back plate luckily without pericing his suit. The two humans quickly boarded an escape pod and escaped the ship. The pod arched over and into the city before crashing through a suberbian convenience store. Randal and Icarus followed the smoke trail of the forward section of the cruiser which Joseph had been on and found his body along the way. Joseph was alive but severely wounded and in a coma. After jumping ship he had been struck by the ships arching hull and sent spiralling into the nearest grape ceilling. The rest of squad nine arrived shorty after in a Warthog, the UNSC had sent marines to fortify the former landing site. Over comms the battle had just ended with the last enemy cruiser on ground being destroyed by a team of ODST's... Randal requested that Icarus be braught aboard until his family could be located. Dawn, team leader allowed it. Aboard the UNSC Destroyer: Howler of the Dark Side Icarus remained close to Joseph. When the soldier awoke he told Icarus he had done well. Dawn who was behind him agreed. Randal enterred and took Icarus aside. His family had already been evacuated from the planet and were being planted in a hotel on the far side of the planet. Randal directed Icarus to the hanger and handed him a small pile of paperwork before disapearing into the medical chamber with the rest of the squad nine. Planet-side Icarus read through the paperwork. It was a brochure of the Edwin Carlile Augustus Military Academy, the only known school within the UNSC that directly trained ODST soldiers from scratch. It included a photo-copy of two recomendations filed by Randal himself, Dawn the teams leader, and the ships captain. Icarus, reunited with his family told his uncle of the school and requested leave once the farm was rebuilt. Jackson suggested Icarus leave now rather than wait for the farm. The next day Icarus departed Pompeii for the Edwin Carlile Augusts Military Academy on Kale to become an ODST.